Trouble at Beacon acedemy
by Laxusofsixpaths
Summary: After the break school is back in session with two new student each who can use an amazing semblance
1. Chapter 1

Damianos walked down the halls of the his new school, Beacon Academy. He was still baffled at how he was accepted into the school. It was _the_ most prestigious school in all of Vale. he had been kicked out of countless other combat schools and his parents were growing irksome of his many outbursts of rage, though it wasn't his fault. It was his teachers and classmates, they were all just so arrogant and ignorant that it infuriated him to no bounds, just the thought made his head spin with anger. His only friend Jupiter stood by his side, who, as always wore a look of calmness which contrasted his bright yellow hair which he kept spiked upwards in a messy mop. Jupiter had also been accepted into the combat academy. They were both unique breeds of hunter, both thought to have gone extinct after the war against the creatures of Grimm. Both breeds were considered some of the oldest huntsman. Jupiter's semblance was known as an elemental. He could summon and control a single element at its utmost purity. Once this was known it would be easy to guess his element; his bright yellow spiky hair and glittering platinum armor that coated his chest, back, shins, and forearms. He wore no visible weapon but it was there. Damianos' semblance was known as beast tamer. When used correctly a tamer with this ability could steal armor right off a creature of Grimm's back or even turn the creature against its own. He wore a black robe with a cloth belt wrapping around his waist. An animal shin shawl he wore over his shoulder making them seem larger than they were. On his left side was a whip which was wrapped in a circle and hung neatly on his leg. On his right were a pair of connectable swords which when connected nearly matched his small height. His arms were strong and muscular and held countless scars, small and large. His wild red hair made him look constantly angry. His face however was a smooth oval shape that was not unpleasant to look at. He had been known for being quite good with women, despite his inadequacy in social situations. The pair of friends arrived at the headmaster's door and we're allowed in one at a time.

Damianos was the first in. He peered around the ominous room until his eyes finally settled on a man in a green chair with ratty white hair. The man held a cane at his side. He approached the desk that the white haired man sat at. As he neared the desk the man turned around and introduced himself as Professor Ozpin. Damianos began to introduce himself but was cut short by the professor. "I already know who you are. And is it alright if I call you Damien?" he asks, his cold and direct voice filling the large room without being loud. Damianos nodded. "Now you do know why you were accepted Damien correct?" continued the professor.

"No sir, I don't believe I do." responded the younger man.

"You are here because Beacon accepts only those who have combat capabilities to make the best hunter and huntresses, and you Damien are more than qualified in that respect, however you do have quite a few issues when it comes to keeping your temper it seems." remarks the professor as he flips through a few papers almost as if it was his first time ever seeing them.

"P-professor Ozpin have you even looked through those files?" Damien asked hesitantly.

"Why yes it is." says Ozpin calmly as if this was normal. Damien was completely shocked. How had he been accepted if the professor hadn't even seen his files. "now Damien I do hope you will play nice and keep that temper of yours under control. You can leave now. Send in your friend on your way out" Ozpin says after taking a sip from his coffee. Damien nods and slowly stands and heads out the room. As he exits he pats Jupiter's shoulders telling him to go in. Jupiter nods and enters the door held open by his friend

The first thing the blonde notices is the giant floating gears above. His attention is completely entranced by them as he watches them spin around. It takes him a minute to remember why he was there. After a great deal of effort he turns his attention to the white haired man with a cane. His first thought was that the professor was quite old. But as he looked closer he noticed that the cane gave no aid to the man's stride, nor was his hair white with age. Jupiter approaches Ozpin and takes a seat. "Ahhh, Jupiter I believe?" questions Ozpin. The future student nods and a smile spreads across the headmaster's face. "You have quite an impressive record Jupiter. You've never lost a battle simulation, ace all your classes, yet however you can't stay in a school longer than a few month. Can I ask why that is?" Ozpin questions his voice once more filling the room.

"I didn't like them." Jupiter responds, his voice colder than Ozpin's. However cold his voice sounded there was still an air respect to his voice.

"And why, may I ask, didn't you like them? Were they too strict, too lack?" Ozpin continues with his interrogation.

"No. They just didn't feel right." Replies a respectful Jupiter. Ozpin nods. "good answer. Now Jupiter I am sending you and your friend to watch a suspicious group of students. When paired up with these students you will make Beacon's first group of five. Now I am appointing you and one other student co-leaders of the team. I leave the choice of the second leader up to you."

"What if I just choose Damianos as the second leader?"

"Then that's your choice. But I will urge you to pick one of the others. Good luck to both of you. I pray that this mission will be in vain and my suspicions are ill placed."

"Why is that Professor?"

"Because if I am right then all of beacon could be in trouble. Inform Damien of what I have told you and proceed to your first class. I believe you are in combat practice"

Jupiter nods and leaves the room leaving Ozpin alone at the desk.


	2. Chapter 2

As Jupiter exited the room Damien was there waiting for him. "Hey how'd it go?" asks the smaller boy. "It went fine. We have a job to do here. We aren't here just to be students." Jupiter replies to his friend. Even to his friend the armored boy still sounded cold.

"So we're like spies?" asks Damien excitedly

Jupiter sighs at the bluntness of his friends description of the task ahead. "Yes, I guess you could say we are spies."

Damien hollars in joy. "We're gonna be kid spies" says the boy practically bouncing with excitement

"Calm down man. Besides we got to get to class. We got combat practice. Maybe you can waste some of endless energy there." jokes Jupiter. Damien nods and follows his friend to the class.

As the two boys push open the large door to the loud classroom everything suddenly goes quiet. All eyes turn towards them. Damien thinks to himself that this was always the worst part. The glancing eyes, the countless whispers, the hushed voices. He hated it so much. Apparently his anger was visible because he soon feels the comforting hand of his friend on his shoulder. Jupiter and Damien walk to the front of the class by the teacher, a blonde huntress who carried a horsewhip like wand and had a purple cape with devil tail like ends to it. Damien finds himself unable to peel his eyes off the huntress's ample chest which earns him not only a punch to the back of the head from Jupiter but also a slap with the wand from the huntress herself. "I am Glynda Goodwitch. I am the instructor for this class. Both of you introduce yourself to the class then if you please one or both of you may stay in the ring for combat"

Jupiter is the first of the two to introduce themselves. He bows and states his name. After his brief introduction and turns to Glynda "Ma'am I think I will simply watch for the time being. Thank you for the offer though." He bwos and heads towards a seat. As he sits down he can feel the wondering eyes of his classmates glued to his back until a short cough drew their attention back to the front of the stage.

Damien drew this as his chance to introduce himself. "I am Damianos the Great! Though for short you may call me Damien. And I challenge any and all who think they can best me in the arena here and now!"

"So I take it you are staying down here for combat Mr. Damien?" asks Glynda

"I am!"

"I hope you know the rules of the combat arena here?" asks the huntress hiding a faint smirk. The smirk grows as Damien shakes his head which earns him a roaring laughter from his classmates. He begins shouting in rage at his classmates until Glynda's hand comes to a rest on his shoulder. "I will explain the rules." She points at the large screen behind the arena "Up there your aura will be shown. When it reaches a red area the match will be called. You lose aura by taking attacks. You cannot gain back aura that was lost. Simple. Now who would you like to call down to fight first? You seem to have a list" she mumbles the last remark just quiet enough to where he doesn't hear. Damien scans the room until his eyes come to a rest on Cardin Winchester. "I want to fight him" says the small boy. Glynda calls down Cardin and he stands a few feet away from Damien. As the two men face off Cardin stands at least a foot taller than Damien. A few chuckles from the stands. "You didn't make a very smart pick little man. I'm going to pound that big mouth of yours into the ground." threatens Cardin.

"I'd like to see you catch me Giant" smirks Damien

"Fighters take your positions!" calls Glynda. "Fight!"

Cardin starts by charging in brandishing his mace. He brings it down in a deadly arch towards his smaller combatant. Damien doesn't take his eyes off the mace until it's inches from his head. He steps in towards Cardin then to the left narrowly dodging the heavy mace swing. As Cardin picks his mace out of the divot it had just made in the arena and swings it at Damien's feet. Once more the smaller of the two makes a narrow escape, jumping over the head of the mace. Cardin uses his momentum to swing his mace around full circle and back at damien this time aimed at his midsection. Damien jumps backwards finally reaching for a weapon. His hand slides down his left leg finding the handle of the long whip and pulling it out whipping the air. As the whip falls by his side the end of it curling up near his feet Cardin blindly charges in swinging the mace downward in a devastating swing. Without missing a beat Damien whips his weapon at Cardin's hand. A loud crack is heard as the whip hits Cardin's hand causing him to drop the heavy black mace and clutch his hand. But Damien wasn't done. Again and again the whip cracked against the bare parts of Cardin's body. After countless cries of pain Glynda calls the match. "Would you like to continue Damien?" asks Glynda. He nods and she gestures to the crowd of students wondering who his next opponent would be. He points in the stand at a familiar blonde. "Miss Yang do you accept Mister Damien's challenge?" asks out Glynda. Yang nods and is told to come down to the area. The screen changes from an image of Cardin to one of Yang.

Up in the stands Jupiter looks down at his partner thinking to himself " _What is that fool doing? He's at a massive disadvantage due to his weapon vs Miss Yang's. Damn dwarf is going to loose."_

As Cardin leaves the arena shamed and defeated Yang gets into position.

"Fighter ready!" calls out Glynda "Fight!"

This time Damien is the one to charge in. He doesn't even get ten feet from Yang before and explosion at his feet pushes him back. The sound of a shell hitting the ground is heard "That the best you got?" comes the cocky voice of the strong willed blonde. Damien shakes himself and charges again. Yang punches at him though he's still a good fifteen feet away. Her wrist gun shoots another exploding shell at the smaller combatant's feet. This time Damien jumps to avoid and has a large smirk on his face. Unfortunately that smirk was short lived as an explosion hit his chest sending him flying across the arena till he smashes against the wall. But Yang wasn't letting up. A volley of more explosives come flying in as Yang finishes off both clips of her weapon. As she goes to reload an arrow flies past her pinning her refills to the wall. As the smoke around Damien clears he is seen with a massive bow. He pulls back the drawstring to it another arrow already notched. Taking careful aim Damien lets the arrow fly towards Yang who jumps out of the way and charges her opponent dodging countless arrows sent her way as Damien is put on the defensive. As Yang nears her opponent he breaks apart his bow hooking the whip back to his left leg and now holding two thin swords. Damien held the swords at a horizontal the blades pointing outward. He jumped towards Yang his body spinning. He held the blades close to his body but still kept them at a horizontal as he spun. Yang uses her guns to block the first of the spinning blades. The force from the impact moves her a few inches. However this has stopped Damien's spin and she uses this as a chance to punch Damien in the stomach, though it lacks the normal power of her shot the punch still knocks the wind out of Damien who attempts to get back his breath. But before he can Yang jumps up doing a roundhouse at his head. He barely gets his guard up in time. Still the force of the kick knocks him to the ground. Yang uses the moments of delay in order to reload. Damien, now with his breath back, stabs upward with one sword. Yang nearly doesn't back away in time. As she regains her feet she notices her shirt was torn near her chest, down the middle. This infuriated her to no end. A fire raged in her eyes and she charged Damien rolling away from his thrust and ending up right next to him. She sends two shots from her right arm against his side then another shot from her left arm right t his head knocking him over. At this point Damien's aura had dipped to the critical area and Glynda had to call the match. She sends both combatants to their seats so she can call class. As both students are seated she dismisses class.


	3. Chapter 3

As students rush out the classroom chattering loudly, Jupiter slowly made his way to his friend. He quickly noticed the presence of the strong blonde near his friend and slows his approach. In attempt to hear the conversation he stands is a few feet away, however this doesn't go as planned for the blonde haired boy. He is bombarded by a shorter girl in a red and black combat skirt. Strapped to the back of her waist was what he assumed to be a collapsible weapon. He looked down at her, she was several inches shorter than him, at least a head shorter, and noticed that her mouth was moving;the only thing he noticed however, was how pale her skin was. It took him a few seconds to even begin to hear her words. He shook his head holding his hands out in a stopping sign. After a few seconds the smaller girl stopped talking and Jupiter shakes his head regaining his bearing. "Start over, please." He kindly asks the younger girl.

"Alright. Who are you? Where do you come from? what kind of weapons do you have? Why are you here in the middle of the semester? Who's team are you on?" comes a rapid series of questions that Jupiter has trouble keeping up with. His head begins to spin and as the girl goes to open her mouth for even more questions a pale hand covers her mouth and pulls her away from Jupiter. As he looks for the body attached to the hand he notices a older girl in a white skirt with a sword strapped to her waist. The sword seemed similar to Dust swords he had seen in the past. Her hair was white as snow and her skin was nearly as pale. Her eyes were a ice blue and a scar lay over her right eye. Everything about this woman spelled cold and ice except for a small red collar that flared against the white counterpart of the rest of her attire. Her face though vaguely familiar did not strike a bell in his memory. The white haired woman,who Jupiter decided to call Ice queen, mainly for her attire and what it reminded him of, until her knew her name, began scolding her smaller companion about approaching strangers so readily. "Ruby you need to be more careful!" Even her voice sounded cold to the blonde, "You have no idea what he could have done! What if he had hurt you?!"

"S-sorry Weiss." Comes the redhaired girl's shy voice. It was a shock to Jupiter how much her voice had changed in the small amount of time between when she was bombarding him to questions to the appearance of this white haired girl named Weiss. Wait! That was it, why she looked so familiar to him. This was Weiss Schnee of the Schnee Dust Mining Company hierarchy. He had never met her in person but had seen her several times on television. He never expected her to attend Beacon, yet it also made sense. He slowly moved towards the pair, "Ummmmm, excuse me." he chimes in slightly shy, a first for him. "I wouldn't have hurt her and I'm fine with all the questioning. No need to be mad." This seemed to calm Weiss down enough, "I overheard Ruby was it?", Jupiter gestures at the smaller of the two girls and she nods, "mention that you were Weiss. You wouldn't happen to be Weiss Schnee would you?"

This seemed to flare her ego and Jupiter almost immediately regretted asking his question. Weiss begins laughing. "Why yes I am. Its so nice to have people recognize you." She peered down at Ruby her voice darkening a bit "And not nearly blow you to bits."

"I said I was sorry!" comes Ruby's defiant voice. She huffs and crosses her arms. She turns and leaves leaving Weiss behind with a slightly hurt look on her face.

"Why does that always happen?" Weiss asks no one in particular honestly forgetting that Jupiter was right beside her.

"You like her don't you?" deduces Jupiter. He smiles as the white haired girl turns almost as red as her collar.

"What?! No. Ruby? No way!" Weiss resists only getting redder. Jupiter struggles to hold back laughter at her response to his deduction.

"Haha. Don't worry. I won't say a word to Ruby."

"Who's Ruby?" comes Damien's voice startling both of them and allowing Jupiter to swallow down his laughter.

"Short, red and black skirt, red hair, red eyes, Cape. Like red riding hood, but cooler." Describes Jupiter to his friend.

"Oh I just met her. She dragged away Yang. She seemed mad. She had her cheek puffed out. It was kinda cute."Damien mentions. Jupiter shoots out his arm to keep Weiss form attacking Damien. Though she didn't say a word Jupiter could read her actions.

He mumbles "Calm down Weiss." He pushes her back lightly keeping her on her feet making sure Damien didn't see a thing. "Damien lets go meet our team." Damien nods and they both leave Weiss alone in the room.


	4. Chapter 4

Damien and Jupiter enter a room only occupied by a single occupant. Her long black hair just failed to reach her waist. Jupiter noticed how she held herself with a sense of superiority and malice. He made a decision at that moment; no matter who else lay on this team she was by far the most dangerous. It did not take her but less than five seconds to notice that she was no longer alone in the spacious dorm room. A smile instantly plastered her face as she faked a smile to her new guests. "Who are you?" She said with a voice as cold as the Arctic. Jupiter's immediate reaction was to tense up, there was something about her that set him on serious edge. Its Damien who answers her question and puts his friend at ease by placing a gentle hand on his shoulder. "We are your new teammates. We are Beacon's first team of 5." He then runs up hoping on the unoccupied top bunk. "When was this arranged? We were not notified."

"You will be." comes Damien's voice muffled with food as he already broke into his snack reserve.

"Ozpin directed us to this team. He believed that since we are all new its best to pair us up. He also stated that since we have a larger team than normal we will have two leaders." states Jupiter calmly as he stood tall towards the woman.

"Who's the other leader?" She asks almost hiding a smirk as if she had caught a lie and was exposing the truth.

Jupiter thought for a moment and nearly gestured at Damien, then he swiftly changed his mind making a very rash decision and pointed at the woman. "You are. Where are our other teammates?" he asks a bit quieter.

"Coming. They will be here soon." She says before crawling in the bottom bunk opposite Damien, who was loudly snacking in his bunk. Jupiter took the last unclaimed bed, a lone mattress on its stand with no bunk above it giving him a clear view of the dismal gray ceiling. He tossed his bag on the bed and sat at its edge flopping into the soft embrace of the bed, quickly passing out for the day, despite having several more classes. Damien turned towards his new leader, slightly jealous that Jupiter had picked her instead of him, however he trusted his friends judgement with his life so he did not dwell on it. He sat up his feet hanging off the bed. "So what's your name?" He asked casually trying to strike up conversation in the otherwise quiet and tense room.

"Cynder." She replied shortly as if trying to avoid conversation with him.

"what's your next class?" he pressed further.

"Professor Pot's lecture." She kept her reply short again.

Damien then jumped down "Well c'mon then. We're gonna be late. I've got that class too." She sighed in reluctance but got up and followed him as he darted down the halls to his next class. In their next class Cynder and Damien meet the other two members of the team: Emerald and Mercury. The two teammate look skeptically at Damien and Cynder explain the situation to them and they both inwardly groan. Emerald was already having to act all friendly with team RWBY and she hated it. Before any protests could be made the professor walked in, starting class.

Class was only held for twenty minutes before a surprise interruption came. Loud alarms began blaring and red lights flashed in the hallway. Professor Ozpin's voice came overhead "Attention all Beacon students. We have a Grimm breach at the main gate. All teachers and students please report into the main hall so duties can be given." With that all classes poured into the hallways as everyone hurried to get to the main hall to find their job.

It quickly became obvious to everyone that only teachers and the upperclassmen were going to be fighting the breach however three first year teams were assigned to the front-lines: Team RWBY, Team JNPR, and the new unnamed team of 5. All three teams joined their seniors on the front-line of the invasion. Jupiter was found nowhere as he was still asleep in his bunk. Damien waited on the front-line next to his 3 other conscious teammates. The girl his friend appointed as his co leader stood tall her two companions just behind her. She strode in high and proud as if she ruled this land. It gave him the chills. He looked over at team RBWY and watched how they laughed and played around. " _How can they be so calm?! In this kind of situation?! Are they even human?"_ Damien pulled out his phone and called Jupiter attempting to gain access to his whereabouts. Before he could get an answer the Grimm were upon them and it was a fight for survival.


End file.
